


The King and Prize

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruce Is His Prize, But no Thanos, Call Me King, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Husbands Reunite, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Thor is king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Thor has escaped Sarkaar, defeated Hela, and is now King Asgard. Now is time to celebrate and enjoy his one true spoil from this war.





	The King and Prize

**Author's Note:**

> First Thor/Bruce ever. I was inspired by another fic with king-slave play but I thought I could do better. Please tell how this works. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thor had claimed one of the Grandmaster’s rooms as his own and the eccentric’s taste was everywhere. Lavish gold silks, plush rugs, gilded furniture, expensive alcohol. Not at all Thor’s usual style but for his purposes tonight, it would do nicely. There was a knock and a small voice called, “Thor?”

“Come in,” the blonde invited and Bruce Banner entered the room. “Lock the door,” he ordered without looking, waiting until he heard the telltale chink of metal before turning to the brunette. His hair was shorter and had grayed some since they’d last seen each other but Thor liked it.

After a long moment of silence and Thor’s admiring, Bruce coughed awkwardly, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” the god said simply. “I was told you were able to regain your form. I wanted to see how you were faring.”

“I’m alright,” Banner shrugged. “The big guy is a little hazy but all in all, okay I suppose.” Thor approached him, reverently cupping his face, thumbing his cheeks. Bruce flushed at the intimate gesture, “Thor…”

“What we had, it was so fleeting,” the blonde murmured. “I must confess there were times when I thought I had imagined it all.”

“You didn’t,” the other whispered softly. “If anyone was dreaming, it was me. I thought I could keep you somehow.”

“You did keep me, and I went with you,” Thor braced their foreheads together. “Wherever you were, however you were, I was always with you.”

“Thor,” Bruce slipped into his embrace, gentle sobs moving through his chest. “I missed you.”

“So have I. Why have you been keeping yourself apart from me?”

“I guess I thought you had more important things to worry about.”

Thor shook his head fondly. Always with the doubt. “There is nothing so important that I would leave your side. Never forget that.”

“I won’t.” Bruce sniffed, burrowing deeper into his chest. Thor held him there for a long while, savouring their reunion. Their stolen moments flashing in his mind’s eye. His heart was full and heavy at the thought of his Bruce locked away in the Hulk to spare himself the pain of separation. He was grateful to the green behemoth for having safeguarded his love, loathe as he was to shift once more. But tonight was not a night for such sombre thoughts. The past could not be recovered but the future was theirs for the taking. And tonight he would take Bruce.

“Enough heart,” he chided lightly. He moved back to wipe the tears from his face. “It’s over now. We are meant to be happy.”

“I am,” Bruce assured him. “More than I could ever say. It’s just been so exhausting.”

The god of thunder cocked an eyebrow, “Too tired to join me in a celebration of our own?” He suggestively slid his hands down, over the swell of Bruce’s bum, palming the firm flesh.

Bruce blushed but there was twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I wouldn’t say _that_ tired.”

Thor chuckled seductively, “Good. I have something special in mind.”

“Tell me.” Bruce invited easily and his companion was mildly surprised. Perhaps he hadn’t been aware but clearly his time on Sarkaar had taken some of his inhibitions. Not an unwelcome thought. All the more his gain.

Thor brought their hips together, swaying a little, “I seem to recall someone very precious to me enjoying submission during our time together.”

Bruce gnawed on his lip, “Just a bit.”

“Well then tell me my dearest, are you familiar with the concept of a war prize?” Bruce went wide-eyed, nodding silently. “Excellent, such a clever thing.” Thor brushed his lips on Bruce’s forehead. “As the de facto king, I have the right to claim any prize. From my battle with my sister Hela, I have the spirit of Asgard, in the people, nothing could be more valuable. And from the fight on Sarkaar, I have this ship, new friends, my brother, and you.”

“I’m no prize,” Bruce said softly.

“I say you are,” Thor growled with an edge of authority. “And unlike everything else, you are mine, solely mine. To have as I please.”

Bruce shivered, “Yes…my king.”

“Better,” Thor rewarded him with a soft kiss. “Anytime you want to stop, tell me. You remember our word?”

“Yes and I will, unlikely, but I will,” Bruce promised.

“Alright,” Thor backed away and crossed his arms imperiously. He raised an eyebrow with a slight frown. “Is this how you present yourself to your king? Strip.”

“Yes your majesty, sorry your majesty,” Bruce took a breath and shrugged off Tony’s suit jacket then peeled away the t-shirt. Thor’s mouth somehow both went dry and salivated at the exposed skin. The vast expanse of tan skin, dusted with hair. The subtle cords of muscle flexing and rolling over those delectable narrow hips and lithe frame. He was gorgeous and tempting and so delicious.

“Take the pants off slowly.” Bruce nodded, toeing off his shoes and socks. He never broke eye contact with the god as he undid the belt. He gently gripped the waist of the pants and began to lower them, taking his underwear with them. Bruce kicked the final garments away and Thor grit his teeth against the moan in his throat.

Bruce took the extra step to get down on one knee. He lowered his gaze reverently, “My king.” 

 “Rise.” Bruce stood and Thor made of show of inspecting him head to toe. “Don’t move.” He circled the scientist, pausing behind him. He ran a single finger from the top of his spine, all the way down to the cleft his ass, slipping into the crease. He teased the entrance and Bruce’s knees almost gave out. “I said don’t move!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry your majesty!”  

“Fortunate for you, I enjoy my prizes wanton.” Thor pressed him into his hard length.

“Please, your majesty,” Bruce murmured. “I’m ready.”

“Go wait in bed.” Thor watched him slip into the large round bed dressed in gold silk sheets and coverlet with a dozen or so pillows of different shapes and sizes. The thunder god took a moment to admire the beautiful picture he made. Draped in silk, the picture of sumptuous seduction. For a moment, Thor idly wondered where Bruce had been when he’d tried to learn prose in his youth. His instructor would have given him top marks if he had had his love for a muse. 

Dimming the lights, Thor returned the favour by slowly stripping off his armour. In their experience, they’d had so few opportunities to take things at their own pace. Part of his intent was them finally getting to truly enjoy each other’s bodies. Once he was bare, he crawled onto the bed over his lover. Bruce leant back with a soft smile and Thor nuzzled in his neck. “This is how you’ll remain until we return to Earth.”

“Yes your Grace.”

“How many honorifics can you go through?”

Bruce shrugged, “Guess we’ll find out.”

“Indeed.” Thor slid under the covers and captured Bruce’s mouth with own. Bruce hummed happily as Thor pulled him into his arms. “Prepare yourself for me.” He retrieved the oil he’d stashed under the pillows earlier. “Four fingers, go.”

Banner bobbed his head and rose onto his knees, presenting his hole to Thor. He dripped some oil on his fingers and carefully worked them down the cleft of his ass and into the opening. “Like this sire?”

“Mmmm yes,” Thor palmed his length. “Keep going. I want to be able to slide right in.” Bruce pushed all four fingers in right down to his knuckles. He dragged them up in a sawing motion, whimpering at the stretch and struggling to remain in position. Thor noticed his pained expression, “Is there a problem?”

“My king, I can’t hold on.”

“Already? Sensitive are you?” Thor already knew he was but cherished Bruce’s blush and self-conscious nod. “Are you adequately prepared?”

“Yes my king,” Bruce bobbed his head. “You’ll find no resistance I swear.”

“Good,” Thor flicked away the covers to expose himself. “Ride me.” Bruce scrambled to straddle him, easing up and then back down, impaling himself on Thor. The god’s eye rolled back as hot velvet walls encased his entire length. “No resistance,” Thor fought to keep up the caustic tone. “This hole is so tight, it’s as if you’ve done nothing at all.”

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Bruce rolled his hips slowly. “I tried but it’s so good. My body couldn’t help itself.”

Thor sat up and yanked on Bruce’s hair to bring him closer. “It almost like I’m taking a virgin bride. Sweet, ripe and all mine to devour.” He bit at Bruce’s nipple, tugging on it a little. Banner grabbed the god’s shorn hair, tugging helplessly but Thor merely repeated the same treatment to the other one. He kept alternating between the two nubs, ignoring his lover’s gasps and hisses. “Before we leave this bed, I will taste every part of you. I will have had you in every way possible.”

“Yes, use me sire,” Bruce panted. “I am yours.”

“That’s right. My prize, my slut, my bed warmer,” Thor slowly began to quicken his pace. “You ought to thank me for showing you such consideration as I have. Others masters would not be so kind.”

“Thank you,” Bruce whispered into his ear. “Thank you, my lord, my god, thank you. You’re so good to me. I’m going to come from your cock alone.”

“Yes you are,” Thor pushed harder, jacking up into Bruce who clutched at his shoulders frantically. Within minutes Banner was wailing his pleasure, his orgasm tearing through him and convulsing his whole frame. Thor got up and dragged the still quaking Banner over to the edge of the bed. He roughly setting him in a spread kneeling position and drove back in, forcing his ass to take the full length of him with each stroke. Bruce howled and struggled against the overstimulation.

“Please, my king, I can’t – too much!” 

“Spare me the false show of modesty,” Thor slapped his ass sharply. “Weep if it pleases you but I know you better. You crave this like no other.”

 “Oh my king,” Bruce sobbed. “Yes but I beg of you, no more!” In response, Thor grabbed Bruce’s length and jacked it until he came again, twitching and spasming with every breath.

He bent over Banner with growl, “There is but one word that may bring this evening to it’s end and until I hear it, I’ll have none of your lies.” Still he gave the man a break and moved away, pulling Bruce to the floor on his knees facing him. “Suck.” Bruce obediently took him into his mouth and Thor hummed, tossing his head back. “That’s it, drink us down.” Bruce sucked and laved his lover’s cock, eagerly tasting the bitterness of precome and sweat. Thor’s reassuring hand was on the back of his head, keeping both of them grounded. After a few moments, Thor could feel his end nearing and pulled away. He helped Bruce stand and kissed him deeply. “Go lie under the covers.” Bruce complied and Thor moved away to turn off the lights completely. Slipping into the silken sheets, he leaned on one elbow over him. “You’ve done well tonight.”

“As have you my king,” mischief glimmering in Bruce’s eyes.

 Chuckles, “Mouthy little thing.” Thor easily got on top of him, dragging his lips across Bruce’s neck. He slid back into the waiting heat with a soft groan.

Bruce’s legs and arms came up around his waist and back. “Oh your majesty...my king…you’re so deep…just – agh!” Thor had bit down on his shoulder, sucking a dark mark into the skin like a brand. “Your highness, you mustn’t! It may not he-”

“Good, the world will know whom you belong to.” Thor put his lips right to Bruce’s ear, “This entire ship probably already knows where you are, what you are doing. The way you’ve spread your legs for the new king. If there is any doubt, tomorrow when the food is brought here, they will glimpse your bare form and know what happened. They’ll know you’re my consort. My personal whore. They’ll know their king is taking his pleasure from your body.”  

“Thor…” Bruce arched up as the god of thunder pushed harder, moving ardently towards the end.  Thor kissed him, muffling the sounds of his cries. Bruce’s nails raked down the length of Thor’s back but that only spurred the god on more. Banner gave in and came one last time, clenching around the cock buried in his ass. Thor let himself go as well, cumming deep inside him. Bruce went slack, out of breath and boneless.

Thor pecked his forehead indulgently. “Sleep. I’ll wake you went it’s time to serve me again.”

Bruce slapped his arm lazily, “Yes my king.” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
